


The One where Fraser is being Recruited as a Gundam Pilot

by ifreet



Category: Gundam Wing, due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/title by kanzenhanzai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One where Fraser is being Recruited as a Gundam Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanzenhanzai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzenhanzai/gifts).



On a routine check of his various accounts and aliases, J discovered an abnormally high amount of spam sent to one email address. He glanced at the first mailing, and he frowned. They were not supposed to be in contact with one another. But the pharma ad had all the hallmarks of one of G's coded messages. He stared at the message for a long moment, finger tapping idly on the keyboard. It could, just possibly, be a trap.

Curiosity got the best of him. He saved the entire spam folder, then deleted the account.

After several days of filtering, decoding and sorting -- made harder by a mailing from a 'Sanquian prince' requesting account information in exchange for a share in his fortune that had originally seemed to fit the metric but turned out to truly be spam, J had pieced together G's message. He frowned, but in for a credit... he dialed the indicated shipboard number.

"Howard, here-- oh, it's you." Howard radiated disapproval.

The corner of his mouth turned up. "It's good to see you, too."

"Hang on, I'll patch you through."

There was a moment's static, and then G appeared, hair filling the screen. "We have a problem," he stated.

"Yes, many," J replied agreeably. "Which one is important enough to risk--"

"It's that new pilot S sent O, when his original pilot... fell through."

J frowned slightly. S favored adult pilots, claiming they possessed better physical resistance to the rigors of suit battle than adolescents, but he couldn't imagine O's suit would require that much retrofitting to accommodate a full grown --

"Master O is now reconsidering the wisdom of O.M."

J drew back from the screen. Master O had previously been Operation Meteor's staunchest supporter.

G smiled sardonically. "Yes, thought that might get your attention. Apparently, S's candidate has very clear ideas on justice, vengeance and the distinction between the two. And he's arguing O around -- as well as the husband of O's prior pilot."

"Get me his information. I'll send Heero -- it should be a good test." J disconnected. Days passed, then an email appeared in another previously unused account, reading only _Fraser, Benton_. He deleted the email and purged the account. The light gleamed off his false eyes, and he smiled. It was time to send his little weapon out into the world.


End file.
